This invention relates to a method for reclaiming highwalls at mining sites with partially mined ore veins.
Extraction of coal and other hard minerals from the earth can be accomplished by various methods of surface and subsurface mining. One group of such methods involves the extraction of hard minerals by boring into the seam, at the highwall, without the removal of overburden, such highwall or man made clift, is disposed substantially perpendicular to a flat graded bench area. The bench area is the result of prior surface mining operations. In this method of mining, round, square, rectangular or other configurations of holes are bored into the mineral seam for the purpose of extracting volumes of accessible mineral such as coal.
While coal mining operations contribute significantly to energy requirements, surface mining operations may result in highwall and other disturbances of surface areas that present a hazard to life and adversely affect commerce and the public welfare by destroying or diminishing the utility of land for commercial, residential, recreational and/or agricultural purposes. For example, certain mining sites may result in erosion, landslides, pollute water and the resultant highwalls create hazards to life. Certain government regulations mandate reclamation of highwalls at mining sites, and various steps of reclamation must be taken in order to avoid harsh sanctions. For example, under certain regulations it is necessary to re-establish a natural or stable grade to the top of the highwall. At second cut or orphaned mining sites insufficient spoil or fill dirt may be available to accomplish reclamation. Moreover, it may be necessary or desirous to fill water impoundment areas created by the auger and similar holes closed at the ends opening onto the face of the highwall. These impoundment areas may trap poisonous gases and water which tend to cause delayed land settling, mud slides, pollution, etc. all of which may be injurious to health and/or property. Further, the moving of fill from other extraneous sites for the purpose of filling or covering the highwall may create further ecological damage.